lost and found treasure's
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Jen and the gang is back this a sequel to my somethings are better than gold story. plz R&R en is moving on with her life everything is perfect but ... one thing... what could it be and will it be fixed? jim&OC pairing
1. you found me

"_Delbert daring duck!" Wosh! a toy went flying past the astronamers head. "Thank you Amelia oaf." He landed on his faced when he triped over the same toy. the young could was trying to settle there four young childeren to bed. "do you two need some help?" Asked Jeanine coming down the stairs. She had been living with the Doppler's ever since Treasure Planet. _

_"Yes Jeanine that would be nice thank you." After getting each child into thier crib the 18 month old soon feel fast asleep. "lets see how long that lasts shall we?" Jen sat down next to the enourmous fire place and looked out the window. "It's been two year's dad." she said to her self. Two years since he had been lost, two years since she and jim had been dating , two years of wondering if her father was still alive. _

_Now having just turned 17 she still looked and acted the same. "Jeanine?It's time for bed dear you have school tomorrow. "Uh yes ma'am just a moment." Amelia smiled and walked upstairs. "Daddy where ever you are good night. witht that she walked back up stairs._

_"Zander wat are we gonna do witcha who knew ya could be such a partier?" "Ah well just have to get me in the right company I suppose." "Although you are only drinkin tea?" "Never was a drinker." the man who had turned 37 his birthday sat there with his new friends. This life had been hard becoming accustom to but he did. While his friend's chatted he had a drpressing memory of about two years ago. __**"Sir? Sir can you tell us who you are?" "Alton Zander tell me something." "Yes?" "Where am I?" "Your on the planet Zigon you've been in a coma for nearly two months." "Two months?" He tried to get up but couldnt. "How did you get sucked into a black hole vortex?" "A pirate cut my-wait my daughter!" "Daughter? Sir what exposition are you from." "My captain,daughter and I were hired to go to Treasure Planet."**_

_**"Well hold on then and i'll see any new's on that trip on that big has to have made it here." After about two hours he returned. "Well?" "Sir I-i think you'd better wait to hear this." "No please tell me!" "I was told that Treasure Planet self detructed...there was no way the ship made it home.."**_

_"Arrow? ARROW!""Humm im sorry?" "You zoned out. you were thinkin about your daughter again." He nodded. " I uh never asked how old was she?" "Fifteen." He pulled a picture he had of her in his wallet. "she was beautiful." "Thank you." _

_the he got up and walked outside. _

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP!* "Ah mornin already?" Jen thought getting out of bed. she got dressed in her uniform and walked down stair to where she seen Jim sitting at the table. "Tell me you didnt get up early just to come here?" "You bet." She kissed his cheek. "You'll never stop surpriseing me will you?" "No chance." After eating they walked to school . _

_"Hey dont forget our date saturday!" "I wont." she laughed. "Heyy Arrow,Hawkins!" Shouted the assitant princeipal who had went to school with Alton. "Hello sir!" jim only waved. Used to all last year poeple would contantly ask her if her father had been found._

_One person stooped so low as if to ask if his body had been found , but she brush it off and went on about her life._

_He had been missed by the entire BenBow community especially at Intersteller. Charity's father had to teach alone now. Charity missed her other dad. Derick missed him too he had been the one to show him how to play Football and now he had a scholership. Amelia missed him terriblely. Why even Jim and Delbertmissed the first mate. But no one missed Him more than Jen. She didnt know but he missed her to._

_Alton was back at the Tavern with his friends drinkin Earl Grey. It reminded him of the voyages he would take once a year with Amelia to get a cargo hold full. Then he herd some one say ." Ye I herd tha one's wo hav found Treasur ePlanet are Livin on the planet Montressor." "Excuse me? " The two pirate lookin creatures looked at the well dressed man. _

_"Did you say that the people from the Legacy crew was back on Montreesor...alive?" "Whats it to ye?" "Ye why shuld we tell ya?" "IM notta that what ya think." They looked at the well dress and polite talkin man. But something about him told them he was no Landlubber but a fellow spacer. _

_"Yeah man been there about two years." "Phil! Uh thanks! Phil!" "alton what?" "I got to get on a ship i gotta go I-I." "Alton what are you goin on about?" "Jen she's alive and on the planet Montressor." _


	2. is this a dream ?

_a/n Sorry for the long time no see :p i've been writing other stories for the seeing double series plz R&R first half iss arrow's POV :D _

_You sure?" "Yes I have to get to Montressor!" "Alton just chill a moment." "Please phil." "Alton if your serious I have a friend who can get us there." "Us your going?" "Yea sure why not?" "Thank you Phil you have no idea how much this means-" "Yeah yeah alright lets go. "_

_"I cant believe my two bestest buddies in the whole universe are lover birds i knew ya were all along!" Shouted B.E.N. "Ben!" jim warned. "So jimmy where ya taking Jenny on your date tomorrow night? " "Oh i dunno shes been down a bit here lately thinkin 'bout her dad.." "Yeah i've noticed." Just then jen walked into the room. "Oh uh hey jenny how ya feelin?""What do you mean?" "Well Jimmy said-" "You dont look like you feel good." "I feel fine." "Did you do your homework for 's class?" "Yes do you need to see it?" "Uh...no...yes." Shelaughed "Alright here." _

_Thanks babe your the best." He kissed her on the cheek and went up to his room. Jim still struggled in school but not as much since Jen was his squad leader. But some of the things he needed help in were things her father helped her with which she couldnt explain them. And when she needed help with something she missed the ways her father explained them Delbert was too techincal and amelia spoke way to fast. And the Jr. Military ball was coming up her first one. _

_"Wish you were here dad.." she said and went to help Jim with the homework. _

_"Alton we will be arriving on Montressor space port tomrrow morning." "Good will you fax something for me on the communicator? " "Yeah sure?" He handed him a pice of paper. "See that this gets to captain Amelia Smollet. " He nodded his thanks and headed off to his quarters. It felt so strange to him to be spaceing with out Amelia or Jen. "Hey alton ya didnt come to dinner?" Phil starski said entering the room. "I'm not hungery." "Come on Alton ya know you get them head pains if you dont." "you mean migrains?" "Yeah them things. what eatin ya Alton ?" "Im just worried about somethings. " "Like what?" "Well what if she doesnt want anything to do with me anymore? "_

_"why would you thank that?" "I-I don't know I geuss Im tierd. " "Im sure she's missing you just like your missing her. After all your her father." He nodded his head and said. "I think I'll go eat now...before I get a head pain." "Hey dont joke around with my words." _

_"Jeanine while you and James are __out tonight we're running up to the space port alright?" "Who is keeping the kids?" " next door. now run along and have a great time you look wonderful. " "Captain i'm in blue jeans and a tank top and im about to put on a pull over nothing really special." "Well you still look lovely dear go on he is here." "Good bye Amelia. see ya around eight." "Same to you dear."_

_"Ready to go?" Jim asked when she came down. "Yeah lets go." "I thought you might like to go surfing?" "Sure I can go get mine!" She dashed to get her from the Doppler's shed. Her's was built even better than Jim's be cause she made her professtion out of building and mechanics. "Let's go." Jim said and they took off. _

_"It feel strange being back in Montressor atmosphre. " Alton said steping off of the ship. Phil__said his thanks to his captain friend and followed behind ALton. "so? where is this friend of yours Alton?" "I'm not sure." "Who is she anyway?" "Captain amelia smollet. " Phil was in process of drinking some water when he said that "THE Captain Amelia Smollet? Of the RLS Legacy?" "The very same." "how do you know her?" "We grew up together and she helped me raise my daughter." The waited in the tavern where they was suppose to meet her. Then they herd. "Delber Darling try and keep up. because of your slacking were a grand total of 3 minuets behind." "who we meeting anyways love?" _

_"I'm not sure but there letter said here. but i don't see anyone familier." "Because your looking in all the wrong places ame try behind you." That vocie she thought but it sounds like. "Alton!" she looked at her best friend whom she thought was dead standing there alive and well. "She felt frozen then all her happiness suddenly awoke her and she threw herself to him. And locked him in a tight hug. "Oh alton i've missed you ." "I've missed you Ame"_

_"Wait till Jeanine sees you . That girl has missed you." "How is my Jenny?" "Same ol Jen with the additional boyfriend." "Let me geuss...?" "You'd be correct.. Oh and alton you remember Delbert don't you?" "Aye that I do." "Well old man i am now ." She beamed. "Hummm Captain Amelia Doppler. I like the sound of that . " He said approvingly. "amelia this is my friend Phil Starski. he helped me to get back to my feet , and is the reason I am here today." "Captain It's a pleasure to meet you." "Same to you sir." _

_"so __amelia __how is the married life treating you?" Alton asked sincerly. "Grand Alton infact Delbert and I have four childeren ." "you had quadtuplets?" "Yes Aalli,Calli,Halli and our son Dilln." "Hybrids?" Said Phil."Whats wrong with hybrids Phil?" "Nothing I mean.." "for your infomation before you countinue my daughter is hybrid. " "you didnt marry a rockaterian?""No my wife was a human." "Alton, I hope you dont mind but thechilderen had to come with us our neighbor went into labor and couldnt keep them." _

_The childeren were sleeping in the carradge when the adult returned. "Thank you for keeping an eye on them Jackson." Jackson was a young student Alton had taught back in fifth grade. "_**Lieutenan****t **_Arrow? " "Lieutenant?" Phil said but Alton only said "Jackson? Jackson Everant? my have you grown lad." "Thank you sir just turned eighteen and graduated last spring." "It's been grand seeing you lad stay out of trouble. " you tow sir!" "I repeat lieutenant?" "Well really , _**Lieutenant Commander.**_but who's counting ranks?" He looked over to see all four doppler childeren wide eyely stareing at him._

_"Now Ame who is who?" "the little me is Aalli or Allison, The brunette is Halli or Hallia and Calliyn is our blond and this little guy is Dilln."_

_Dilln at once took a liking to the big rockatarian man. and requested to be held with his little arms out streched. "funny he normally wont go to any but me.. or B.e.N..?" Delbert said. "Alton has some magic way with childeren."_

_Once back at the house the adults had just settled in when they herd Jen and Jim return. "Have a good time Jen?" Asked Alton. "sure did dad...dad?" she turned around and stared just as amelia had done. "H-How?" then she ran to him much faster to him than amelia did almost knocking the 37 year old man down. She started crying into his chest "Daddy."Then he started crying. "Jenny it is okay im here now." "Daddy I thought you were dead." "I-I thought you were Jen I was told the planet self distructed, and you didnt make it out."_

_She finally released her father his shirt was drenched in tears."Mister Hawkins how are you?" "Im well sir you?" "Great now." Phil stood over to the side and did a little *ahem* to get Alton's attention "Jeanine this is Phil Starski he took care of me after the Supernova. " "nice to meet you mister Starski." "You as well please call me Phil. I've herd alot about you." "Now that we all know everyone I want to know about what happen after I went over borad. " _

_"Very well then allow me to settle the childeren to bed." "And I need to call my mom." "Fell likee im dreaming daddy." "Well jenny... your not." she smiled. "I love you daddy." "I love you Jen." _


	3. twist

It seemed things were going back to normal for the Arrow's Alton started back teaching at interstellar and helping amelia and Delbert with their four children . and had acually become a father figure type to Jim. Phil had tried to get him 'a lady' friend which had failed thus far and this day they were sitting at the BenBow's backporch .

"Arrow tell me something" "Yes?" "what did you and your wife split?" Alton let out a deep sigh . "I honestly do not know phillip she left me.." Phil let out a small "oh I see. ..do you still love her?" "Honestly i still do." He said quitely. "Sounds like that daughter of yours is on somebody." "You're right." He said getting up to see the matter.

Jen was inside helping Sarah and Jim set up for the holiday rush they normally had this time of year of people wanting to see the 'winter' scene. Jen worked there part time as a waitress when school wasn't crazy and tonight they all were going to stay there. she had her back turned when the front door bells chimed to let her knowsome one came in. "Be with you in a moment." she said over her shoulder.

"Well I only need to speak to one person." something about the voice drew to her but who... "Alright who ya need maybe I can get them?" She said still not turning around. "I'm looking for my daughter Jeanine Arrow I was told she worked here."

Jen turned around quickly and seen whom she was . "Mom?" "Jen." christina smiled at Jen's shocked face. "W-what are you doing here?""I was told something happen to your father." "He is fine mother now you can go back to where ever you've been the past nearly seven years!"

Just then Alton came in and stood there looking like he seen a ghost. "C-christina? " "alton." both looked at one another with the same expresstion , "W-what are you doing here?" "aLton can we talk..alone?" he nodded and open the kichen door looking at Jen before he stepped inside. "Was that you mom? "Jen her Jim's voice ask. "Yeah that was her."

"Why is she here?" "I dunno.." "Your mother?" Amelia asked coming in the room. "Yes." Amelia didn't seem to happy..

After ten more minuets the door open again. "amelia." "Christina?" "It's been a while ." "Yes , yes it has.i'll be back to morrow Alton." and she looked at Jen and said , "No matter what happened I still love you." Jen never said a word till she was gone , "What does she mean dad?"

Alton sat down and choose his thoughts carefully , "Your mother and I are going to work things out. " Jen looked at her father like he'd lost his mind , "Dad.." "Sit down here." he patted the seat next to him and she sat . "Jen..I'm not gettign any younger...and I do still love your mother." she nodded and he hugged her , "I know it'll be harder for you then myself..."

Amelia looked at Alton and smiled but didnt full understand her best friends reasoning either and she tugged on Jim's sleeve to get him to leave.

"D-dad I don't get it." "Jen.. I Dont expect you to. but believe me I will only do what is best for you. that I promise." "I know dad.."she smiled at him. He had a sudden coughing spell. "Are you alright? ""Yes yes I am." "you sure." "Yes I am must be dust or allergies." "Alright...good night." "Good night Jenny I love you." "I love you too daddy." Jen climbed up the stairs wondering why her life had just been twisted into something unreal...

_**a/n yay I updated than kyou all for being patient with me! Also you all might want to thank **_AVPMfreakify101 for Helping me get back to this story ! R&R :)


	4. troubles

since Christina's return Jen haddn't been 'normal' . Her father could see it so could Jim. Arrow had several things going on with in him. First with his daughter and Christina also another thing he had been hiding from them something that could cost them everything.

Jim didn't like how Jen was acting , quite , reserved , lay around all day , that just wasn't the Jen he had fallen for two years ago. He knew exactly where she'd be when he went to the Arrow home but before he could get there he ran into Christina Litrally. "uh James how are you?" She said showing a gentle smile.

Jim looked at her , she had deep green eyes that reminded you of Amelia's ,dark brown hair that made him wonder where Jen got her golden blonde from. Other thanthose two differences Jen looked just like Christina.

"Hi Mrs...Arrow Im good." He replyed finding it hard to refer to her as Arrow's wife or ex-wife. "Jen's in her room." She said and continued on her way. He already knew she wasnt in her room but on the roof . "Thought I'd find you up here." He said climbing up. "Hey." "Whats up?" She sighed , "Do you want the short story or the long?" "Which one make s you feel better?"

"Well my mom and dad are back together like I wanted but..I can't help but worry she's goign to hurt us again.. I dont want to have to go through that again and I know daddy doesnt need it..somethings up with him I don't know what and he wont say , finals are coming up Im barely passing I just don't know Jim I'm used to being able to talk to dad about all this but he's distant here lately and -" She rubbed her temples.

"Hey it's going to be fine no matter what. Look at it this way , Barely passing is still passing right? And im sure what ever is up with your dad he will tell you , and atleast your mom is trying to make it work between you all." that shows she love you guys." "Y-you're right.." She smiled.

"Thats better." "Jim Thanks." "Hey what are the best boyfriends in the world for?" He smirked. "I dont know when I got one i'll tell you." She smirked back and kissed him. "Well I think im going to talk to my dad now." She said sliding off the roof onto the windowsill. Jim laughed and followed suite but made his way to the front door.

"Daddy?" Jen asked coming into his study. "Jeanine." He smiled seeing his daughter come in. "Dad..what's wrong?" "pardon?" "You're not yourself please ." "Jen I'm fine." "Really?" "Yes really only-" A knock at the door stoped the conversation.

"Oh Am I interupting something?" christina asked form the doorway. "No , No chrisy come in." "Yes .. i was going to bed anyways." Jen said . "But dear you havent even eaten anything-" "Im fine mom thanks." and walked past her mother.

"Okay what was that?" "Jen keeps food in her room all the time. like purps and such." "Oh...dear are you alright?" "Why does everyone continue to ask me that?" "You dont look well. and you feel fevered." "im fine its just this blasted cold ." "I don't believe a word your saying to me. But knowing you I'll let it alone." He smiled easily as she sat closer to him.

Later that night Alton went into his daughter's room to make sure she was alright. He fixed the covers around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Jenny." He looked at her and wondered how would she fair is anything happen to him ?


	5. it was you

Jen was sitting down writing an eassay while chatting with Jim on a message comunicator. When her mother came down the stairs and walked over to her. "Jen?" "Yes?" she said not looking up due to she was reading a book for her paper. "Dear may we talk ?" "I'm listenign." she said still not lookign up. "Jen..something is wrong." "With what mom." "You're father." Jen stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean mom? "

"He has a fever and he knows something but wont say anything." "what are you saying?" "Im not sure Jen but your father is never secretive yo uknow that." "I'll talk to him again." christina knodded. "Jen..." "Yeah?" "Why - I mean... can we- " "Can we what mom? " Jen asked beginning to be annoyed by her mother's rambling. "Jen you seen to not want me around you at all not even to talk-"

"Do you blame me?" Christina looked at Jen with the look of shock and surprise on her face. "Jen I thought-" "what mom ? that things would be normal , like they were when I was ten years old? always accepting the fact that you weren't there to help me out when I needed you !"

"Jeanine no I didnt think that , it's just- I never left you!" Christina raised her voice . "You never **left** me? then I geuss you were just invisable these past seven years right? " "Jen you are unreal!" "Me! Im not the one who leaves her family with out a word you didnt even tell me goodbye I called for you mom I did!"

"I did it for you and your father people would have looked down on the two of you if I had stayed!" "Who cares I needed you! I needed my mommy to be with me at night my entire life! But you didnt care you never even sent me a letter! where have you been mom ? I'm seventeen years old im not the little six year old that would wait for you to come home from my window or ask where you were till im sure dad could scream! I just ugh!" "Jeanine I am your mother! "

"what is going on in here?" Arrow asked coming into the room. Jen grabbed all her things and ran up the stairs past her father stopping at the bottom , "If thats what you say." and countinued.

"Alright what was that? "He asked when christina plopped down. "This isnt going as we planned." "Chris , you were gone for seven years. Jen isnt going to go back to the way things were." "Alton I-I had to go..." Jen came out of her room and sat at the stairs like she used to as a child to listen to them. "I always called here. once a year.. sometimes twice.."

Arrow looked at her confused like. "Dont ask why I just did...sometimes you'd answer other times it was Jen.. I was going to come back after a year but someone told me you had finally gotten over me.. So.." "christina I never got 'over' you. I have loved you ever since I met you I told you no matter what I'd love you. " Jen slowly came down behind them "that was you?"

"Pardon?" 'that was you that called every year? I knew it!" she accually looked excited. "I always thought it was you that you caredbut maybe the phone always messed up. " "I just wanted to hear your voices. Jen I never left you. " She hugged her mother "Im not saying I forgave you. "she said once she let go. 'But Im workign on it." "I'll take that."

then Jen smiled turned and walked to the door grabbing her coat. "where are you goign Jeanine?" Arrow asked , "Oh im goign solar surfing with Jim. Be back in a bit daddy." She hugged and kissed his cheeck and left. "How dod you do it Alton?" "What?" "Nothing just nothing." "Jen is an odd girl Chris but a good one." "Im know alton I know.."


	6. free riding

After riding awhile Jim and Jen stopped and took a break at the top of th old minign caverns nexet to the cliff at the facorty where Jim was arrested manytimes. "did you finish your paper?" He asked leaning back on a rock. "Nope mom interupted me im almost done though." "the Jen Arrow is not done yet and we still have two months to go!" He said scarcaticly .  
>Are you done?" "Nope I still got two months." She laughed and leaned back on him. "How's your mom." "busy as always...your parents?" "mom im not going there and dad something is up with him. but over all lifes alright..because I have you." "You saved me Jen you kept me from being a juvinale delinquint."<br>"Funny how life goes..isnt it." "Very." he agreed. "one second everything is perfect or you think is it and then Bam something changes you think it's horrible then it blossoms into something beautiful." "Yeah I know-" Suddenly Jen's electronic comunicator went off. "Now who could this be.." She mumbled flippping it open. "Hello? .. mom? what- okay..okay We'll be there"  
>"Whats wrong?" "It's dad..something has happen." Jen said springing up and going to her surfer.<p>

Once back at her house Jen and Jim got off , Jen didn't even retract her surfer's sail. she ran u the stairs to where her mother was. "mom! W-whats wrong?" "Jen I don't know I do know your father is very ill im waiting on the doctor to come out." "What happen?" "He nearly fainted Jeanine complaining of pain about an hour ago." "an hour? you didnt call me for an hour." "Jen I-" suddenly the doctor came out and all three looked at him.  
>"Well?" Jen asked. "He is ill , he has yellowfever-" "I thought that died out a really long time ago?" Jim interrupted. "It went dormant so now dead , he has had it a while it has alreay went to stage two." "what can we do." Christina asked. "there is one planet withthe means to save him Cyriptonia two. It's a seven day trip but my wife is there for a while there and she is good and marvilous in the study if I sa so my self if she can't she will get you someone who can." He bid them good day after handing them medications and Jen ran into the room before her mother could say another word.<p>

Christina looked over at Jim. "You." She said , "what?" "This is your fault!" she snapped. "What are you talking about?" Jim asked . "Because of you my daughter hates me!" "First off , Jen does not hate you , Second , I have no control over how Jen feels about you she loves you she just want you hurting her again!"  
>Christina froze , and looked at Jim as if he slapped her in the face."D-did she say that?"her voice lowered. "Just because I don't care much for my father doesn't mean Jen does't about you."<br>"People told me I would drag them down ... that he was fool for marrying me and would be seen as nothing more..I didn't want that on my husband and daughter so I left.." "Atleast you had a reason." He offerd. "I knew your mother Jim we went to highschool together."  
>Jim looked at her maybe she wasn't so bad after all...<p>

Jen was sitting next to her father when he woke up. "Jen-" "Why didn't you tell me." "I didn't want you to worry Jen you are getting your life together." "that doesn't mean you can go through this alone. I need you here , Now we're going on a trip to get you better."  
>"Jen what about School -" "We're going on our winter break." she said smartly yet easily. "You have always been a go getter Jenny." "Got it from you dad." "Perhaps." "Don't worry dad we'll get this fixed. I'm goign to call Amelia, I'll get this fixed."<br>"I know you will Jen , I know you will.."


	7. like your father

Being back on the Legacy was an odd thing for everyone they haddnt been on it since the Teasure planet voyage two years earlier. Yet Christina had never been abord her. the launch for her was well much as it was for Delbert only she didnt fly across the bridge.  
>Christina later went down to the Galley where she was cook. She was surpeised Amelia got a crew together so quickly. She looked up as her cabin girl came ambling down the stars named Elise 13 years of age and alot like Jeanine in looks.<p>

" 'cuse me . " "Yes dear?" "the captain has asked that ya have lumch ready in two hours and that you give me something to do.." "Well I dont really have any-I got an idea come alonge." The young girl followed Christina out of the galley.  
>"Jeanine!" Christina caleed out to the third in charge causeing her to jump at the sound of her first name. "Yes?" "Would you do me a favor Jen." She said pulling her daughter over to the side. "What mom?"<p>

"Tkae Elise here and make her do something...I dont have anythign for her to do.." "Make her clean something mom." "Pardon?" Jen wanted to smack her forehead. "Cabin people are the maids of the ship." "Oh... alright then.." "And mom..." "Yes?" "It's cadet Arrow." "You sound like your father." chrstina rolled her eyes.  
>Jen Glared and turned on her heels and walked back to the bridge. "what's wrong?" "Just...my mother.." "I'm sorry babe." "it's okay ya know this reminds me of two years ao when you were the cabin boy.."<p>

*two years before:  
>"I'm sick of all this blasted work!" Jim shouted throwing down his mop. "Ya knw I've seen many moping techique's in my time but that one is a new one." "Oh uhh Cadet I uhh I didnt know yhou were there -" "Whats the matter hawkins ?" Jen asked.<br>"I dont see the point in cleaning the blasted ship no one besides us is on it anyway.." "doesnt putting forth the efforts in a hard days work make you feel a sense of pride?" "not when I do the same thing over and over.." "Ah well I just over herd my dad and the captain talking about the possibility of snow-" "Snow in space?" "Yes the ethrium had weather just like the main land does." "I still dont think they'll be any snow.." "Hey with the right mind and hopes anything is possible." "Yeah what ever cadet." * 

"I remember that being on of the biggest Ethirum snow storms ever recorded." Jen laughed. "Yeah well it still don't make any sense." "I love you ." "I love you too. " he pulled her close thankfully none of the crew was around to see them.

'she's getting too close to that boy... I dont know what Alton was thinking allowing her to date..well seems like i'll have to be the one to step up wont I? I can't allow her to deal with what her father and I did..I can't..'


	8. painful reminders

One night at dinner it was all quite and akward. Christina was eating in the room with Jen and Jim and they were eating what resembled tomatoe soup. Nobody dared to say a word or make eye contact. Jen played with her soup for a moment then quickly finished it so she could go help her father cause she knew he haddn't even tried to eat all day.

That left Christina and Jim all alone at the table. Jim was still alittle mad about her accuseing him of her and Jen not getting along. and Christina was angered that Alton would let there daughter date this boy.

So to fix the problem she said , "If you loved her you'd leave her be." her first assalt virbal quick and to the point. "what?"  
>"Jeanine if you truely cared for her you'd leave and let you find someone else." Jim placed down his spoon and looked at the woman. "And what have I done to tick you off?" "To me you havent done athing but to my daughter you could." "What are you talking about Chrstina I love Jen!"<br>"Boy you are seventeen years old you dont know the meaning of love!" "i have doen nothing to hurt her nor will I ever! Unlike you!" Christina opened her mouth then shut it and opened again. A same reaction Jim had seen Jen do when they fought.

She brealthed deep then her eyes grew hard. "Don't go three." "dont go where ? Don't remind you of when you up and left your family ? that you never was around when Jen needed you then you just show up out of no where to be here hero and get mad when she has some one to who loves her what kind of mother are you?" He yelled standing up.  
>Christina's next reaction was a painful on she smacked him before she even knew she had done it.<p>

_-  
>Jen was sitting with Arrow helping him sit up so he could atleast eat alittle. He took a deep brealth and held the bowl with help from Jen. "what has your mother made here Jen?" "I dunno dad I just went with it.." "Ah...how is she handleing being cook?" "fairly well I suppose." he knodded and adjustied himself.<br>"now how are you holding up?" "I'm alright Jen..how are you with everything..your mother.." "I'm alright dad it' just-" the two of them could hear the yelling. "I better go check on that. I'll be back." She got up and walked out.

Jim stood there angry running uncheck though both of their systems. "I knew your father James , you'll be just like him!" Jim froze she brought Leland into this..compared him to his father!  
>"That's not true cause Jen is nothing like you!" He yelled back. christina went to say something else but Jim interupted her. "You're not even half the person she is! She would never leave me or anyone when they needed her! "<br>"how dare you-" "stop it both of you stop it!" they turned to see Jen standing in the doorway knuckles white from gripping them ."If either one of you cared a thing about me you woudn't be fighting! My father is ill and doesn't need this crap! And if you don't cared about him you dont care for me! And you claim to loce him and care but you dont even go in there!" she snapped and turned on her heels.  
>"Jen-" Jim reched out. "Leave me alone Jim you're just as bad as she is!" she countinued on. Jim looked at Christina then dashed out he had to fix this..he couldn't loose her...<p> 


	9. gone

One night at dinner it was all quite and akward. Christina was eating in the room with Jen and Jim and they were eating what resembled tomatoe soup. Nobody dared to say a word or make eye contact. Jen played with her soup for a moment then quickly finished it so she could go help her father cause she knew he haddn't even tried to eat all day.

That left Christina and Jim all alone at the table. Jim was still alittle mad about her accuseing him of her and Jen not getting along. and Christina was angered that Alton would let there daughter date this boy.

So to fix the problem she said , "If you loved her you'd leave her be." her first assalt virbal quick and to the point. "what?"  
>"Jeanine if you truely cared for her you'd leave and let you find someone else." Jim placed down his spoon and looked at the woman. "And what have I done to tick you off?" "To me you havent done athing but to my daughter you could." "What are you talking about Chrstina I love Jen!"<br>"Boy you are seventeen years old you dont know the meaning of love!" "i have doen nothing to hurt her nor will I ever! Unlike you!" Christina opened her mouth then shut it and opened again. A same reaction Jim had seen Jen do when they fought.

She brealthed deep then her eyes grew hard. "Don't go three." "dont go where ? Don't remind you of when you up and left your family ? that you never was around when Jen needed you then you just show up out of no where to be here hero and get mad when she has some one to who loves her what kind of mother are you?" He yelled standing up.  
>Christina's next reaction was a painful on she smacked him before she even knew she had done it.<p>

_-  
>Jen was sitting with Arrow helping him sit up so he could atleast eat alittle. He took a deep brealth and held the bowl with help from Jen. "what has your mother made here Jen?" "I dunno dad I just went with it.." "Ah...how is she handleing being cook?" "fairly well I suppose." he knodded and adjustied himself.<br>"now how are you holding up?" "I'm alright Jen..how are you with everything..your mother.." "I'm alright dad it' just-" the two of them could hear the yelling. "I better go check on that. I'll be back." She got up and walked out.

Jim stood there angry running uncheck though both of their systems. "I knew your father James , you'll be just like him!" Jim froze she brought Leland into this..compared him to his father!  
>"That's not true cause Jen is nothing like you!" He yelled back. christina went to say something else but Jim interupted her. "You're not even half the person she is! She would never leave me or anyone when they needed her! "<br>"how dare you-" "stop it both of you stop it!" they turned to see Jen standing in the doorway knuckles white from gripping them ."If either one of you cared a thing about me you woudn't be fighting! My father is ill and doesn't need this crap! And if you don't cared about him you dont care for me! And you claim to loce him and care but you dont even go in there!" she snapped and turned on her heels.  
>"Jen-" Jim reched out. "Leave me alone Jim you're just as bad as she is!" she countinued on. Jim looked at Christina then dashed out he had to fix this..he couldn't loose her...<p> 


	10. now your gone

Jim found Jen sitting on the crossarm of the main mast. Where she always went to cool off.  
>"Jen." he whisperd climbing up . She look at him with red tearstained brown eyes.<br>"Jim I said t-to leave me alone.." "when have you ever known me to listen. "

" Jim I ... I can't take it any more! Dad is dying Jim and all you and my mom do is fight!" "  
>babe Im sorry I promise I wont anymore.." he moved closer to her. "I love you Jen and i'll always bethere for you"<br>"I love you too jim." Suddenly the entire ship shook. Jim and Jen stood up and looked ... Pirates!

Christina ,after her fight with Jen and Jim was now in Arrow's room . He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Where is Jen ?" " mad at me.." "what did you do?" "I dont approve of Jim. "  
>"What, why?" "He's just -" " Christy he may not be the best but he loves our daughter and saved her during the treasure planet voyage that to me matters more than anything."<p>

Silence fell on the room and Alton asked, "Chris why did you leave meand jen truely?" "I told you."

"Yes I know you didnt want to hurt our name but I dont believe that I know your Christina , that day you told me goodbye so easily but you coukdnt tell Jen- am I the reason you left?"  
>"no alton I love you I-" before she could finish the entire ship shook. "Stay here!" she yelled at him abd ran out.<p>

The battle was hard the pirates had them all caught off guard . Amelia shot several down where she and Delbert also Christina stood. " Blast it all I could use Alton's good aim right now!" she yelled. Suddenlit was over the pirates just left.  
>"where is Jen?" all three looked around no sign of Jen or Jim anywhere.<p>

After the pirates attacked Jen and Jim leaped into action. Suddenly they found them self surrounded.  
>"Jim look out!" Jen shot a pirate down as it went for jim. Then Jim seen her hit with the butt of a gun. "jen!" he cried but he too was hit. The last thing he herd before passing out,"cabin boy..."<p>

"Jim? Jim? James?" he herd amelia's voice. He shot up "Jen!" "james clam dowb where is Jeanine?"  
>"s-shes gone...the pirates took her "<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Where could they have taken you...how could have taken you.." Jim was paseng the deck they would be landing on the planet needed for Arrow's treatment in three days. which Jim could really use the first mate's level headed-ness sadly he was currently in too much pain to even think at all.  
>Suddenly the ship made a weird sound jolted and stopped dead. "what tha heck?" Jim said allowed as the crew all came from where they were. "What was that!" Jim herd Doppler's voice say from where he had toppled over down the bridge steps. "Simple!" Amelia snapped. "the blasted ship's engine has crashed!" she snapped. "Well...well we need to fix it!" Delbert fumbled.<br>"We can't ! Our technitions expert was taken by pirates!" She said throwing a rag at the engine . "Blasted thing." she said going into her staeroom and slammed the door. Jim remember two years before a simaler situation happened.  
>_two years before_<br>Everything was going smooth it was hot atleast 100 degrees uot there and Jim was swabbing the deck yet again. Thankfully the ship gravity sheild kept it from getting too hot onboard.  
>*Now you're gone<br>I realized my love for you was strong  
>And I miss you here now you're gone<br>I keep waiting here by the phone  
>With your pictures hanging on the wall*<p>

Suddenly the most ear splitting sound came from the ship engine and the hummm form her generator was gone and here came the heat and it was murderous. Jim instantly began to sweat. "Blast it all!" he herd the felind captain shout. To Jim it always seemed she was in a bad mood...  
>*Now you're gone<br>I realized my love for you was strong  
>And I miss you here now you're gone<br>I keep waiting here by the phone  
>With your pictures hanging on the wall*<br>"Cadet!" she snapped. Jim stood up and looked for 'her' the cadet or mister Arrow's daughter whom was none other then Jen. Quickly she seen the officers's stateroom open up and she came running out , the sun light reflecting off her golden hair.

*Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me<br>I'm waiting here at home  
>I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

There's an empty place in my heart  
>Without my Jenny it will break apart<br>It won't heal, it never fades away  
>I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday*<br>"aye captain?" "Cadet could you please look at our engine it seems to have stopped. and see what you may can do? " "Yes ma'am" "I expect an anwser at 21:00 hours!" "Captain thats in an hour- But it'll be done captain."she saluted and dashed down to the quarter deck where the large generator was and quickly grabbed her tools and opened it up and leaned in.  
>"Uh Hiya Jen." he said startleing her causing her to hit her head on the hood of the generator angering her. She turned sharply around yet calmed down when she seen it was Jim. "ouch" she said.<br>*Are you ready? Now you're gone  
>I realized my love for you was strong<br>And I miss you here now you're gone  
>I keep waiting here by the phone<br>With your pictures hanging on the wall*  
>"Figured it out yet?" "Well it's either from the fried power chip or the low supply of Acturian solar Cyrstals..."Jen said picking up the power chip. "Cadet? did you find and fix it?" Captain Amelia said coming frm behid them followed by mister Arrow.<br>"Well captain I found it but this wont be fixed quickly.."the power chip then turned to dust. "Ah blast it!" Amelia mumbled causeing Jim to metaly laugh. "Alright when can you fix it ?" "Give me two weeks at my best four at my worst.."  
>Amelia brealthed deeply abut turned on her heels and walked off with her first mate behind her to the bridge where she stopped and looked at the crew. "Attention we are currenly stuck here until we can store enough solar engery to get to a planet which could be 48 to 74 hours countinue on ... dissmissed. "<br>*Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me<br>I'm waiting here at home  
>I'll be crazy now you're gone*<br>Everyday he'd sit and have lunch with her and worked when she worked breaked when she did. He didnt know it but he was falling in-love with her.  
>*Now you're gone<br>I realized my love for you was strong  
>And I miss you here now you're gone<br>I keep waiting here by the phone  
>With your pictures hanging on the wall*<br>:how did you do it?" He asked when she had the ship up and running well enough to get to a planet to get some cystals.  
>:Im anyone can do anything if they just truely believe...thats how im here today ." She smiled her simple smile and went to tell the captain leaving the cabin boy to think over what she said.<br>*Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me<br>And I'm waiting here at home  
>I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

There's an empty place in my heart  
>It won't alarm me, it will break apart<br>It won't heal, it never fades away  
>I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday*<br>_End flash back_  
>"Jim?" He came back from the memory to see Christina standing there. "Yeah?" "Alton wants to talk to you." "Is he alright?" "Well it depends on what you call okay.." Jim knodded and went to talk to him. "Mister Arrow? " "Jim c-come in ."<br>"Sir?" "Jim , I need to ask you something." "Anything?" "Take care of Jen for me?" "sir?" "Jim I-I may not make it though this..and im sure you'll get her back I can see it in you. She'll need you ." "Sir you will make it."  
>"Jim i'll be honest I didnt like you when we first met." "Like wise sir." Jim slightly smiled. "But I was wrong about you and im sorry." "Dont be sir back then you probably werent too wrong about me.."<br>Arorw got quite and Jim slightly worried then he said , "She's my world James...I dont know who would take her..and stop calling my sir and mister all the time...you can call me Alton it is my name you know"  
>"Cabin boy.." Jim mumbled..<br>"pardon?" "the pirate said cabin boy.." "How odd who would say that?"  
>Sudeenly the idea hit Jim like a ton of bricks. "Mis- Alton I know who took Jen!"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Jen was sitting on the floor of the old brig starubg out the tiny excuse for a window when she herd footsteps six to be exact. 'scroop..' she though miserably.

"Hello Missss. Arrow ." When didnt look at him he removed the bared door and walked in towering over the young girl.  
>"You're the new Kitchen maid."He said and threw a dish rag at her. She glared at him but picked it up and stood up.<p>

After awhile she was spotted by one of the pirates. "Hello there." Jen herd a accually pleasent sounding voice say.

She turned and seen a tall , broad shoulder muscular teen aged boy with beach blonde hair and gray eyes. "My name is nathan Granger , you can call me Nate...whats your name?" Jen said nothing to the boy and began to work again on the decking.

" I'm not going to hurt you..." " i'm not scared of you too begin with." she replied and stood up to go back to the galley to wash the crews clothing.  
>When he grabbed her wrist. "Let ne go!" she snapped and had the entire crew looking at them.<br>He let go a tried again. " I'm sorry it's just rare for me to find someone me age on the shipespecially some as beautiful as you are ."  
>"Well I thank you mister granger now I need to do my ... Chores now if you will please let go of my arm. " "Tell me your name please?"<br>"fine. My name is Cadet Jeanine Arrow technitions expert of the RLS Legacy. Need to know more?"  
>"No no I got it . " "very good." she said and walked below deck. 'She's beautiful...technitions expert like me! How neat!' he thought and walked below after her.<br>"ugh these nast blasted pirate why if I get ahold of a flintlock i'll-" "hold in now we're not all 'nasty blasted pirates ."  
>"You never quit do you?" she huffed . "Not quite. Im the technitions expert around here too." She looked at him. "where did you train." she smirked. "Interstellar."<br>"what!" "yep went there two years got my rank got kicked out..found scroop got kiddnapped... Liked the life joined And here I am." "oh.."  
>"I bet your papa's a officer isnt he." "yes , my God mother and my boy friend." "boy friend?" " yes I have a boy friend." " ah I see I cant say Im suprised."<br>"Oh come off it." she said rolling her eyes.  
>"I bet he doesnt tell you , your beautiful does he? That your his world ." "yes he does." " Does he hold you close and talk about the feture? About where you two will be?"<br>"stop questioning my love life! I lovw Jim and he love me now good day to you!" she said and finished foldig the laundery and walked back to the brig and got ready for bed by removig her boots to allow her feet to rest and lying on the pile of hay.  
>"Jim ... I miss you..." she whispered to the stars and fell asleep.<br>'Jim is the name? Hmmm I can change that if he loves her he'll be here' Nathan thought and walked away from the sleeping prisoner.


	13. Chapter 13

One day Jen was working hard in the galley making sure everything was clean. 'I can here me tell my kids now oh yes dear I the best years of my life slaveing away for a pirate!' she thought coldly scrubbing alittle harder on the stove.

"You scrub any harder and were gonna have to buy a new stove" a voice she did not want to hear. "I do not want to talk to you mister Grainger!" she snapped causein him to step back.

"Do not have to be that way ."

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with you!" He then remarked, "you think he gives to cents for you? Where is your hero? Is he even here?"

Tears lined Jen's deep brown eyes Jim wasnt here when he said he would but he was probably serching who knew he could land on the ship and minuet! And her father..what had become of him?

She sudenly felt a hand touch hers an she looked up to the face of Nathan. "I wouldnt lie to you..."he stroked her face. She stood up abd said ,"im done!" and walked out.

But to her surprise he let her go. Only for the rest of the crew to drop there food and other litters causein more work for her. "ye missed a spot." one said smashing his purp to the ground. Jen sank to the ground in frustration. Was this ever to end? 'Jim where are you?'

-

They had stoppes at a planet to repair the ship and get Arrow some treatment. Jim walked around seeig if anyone knew of 'captain scroop'.

Arrow was laying in his room after taking the medication needed to start curing him when he remembered a xonversation he and Jen had together:

Alton was sitting at home reading the paper waiting on jento come in from school. Suddenly he herd the door slam and Jen plopped down on the couch. "Jenny? What's wrong?" "dad...whenyou and mom were together did you ever feel like you were the only one trying?"

"well jen at times I suppose but i dont see how this is relevent?" "I love Jim butsometimes I wonder if im just crazy.." "Jenny James loves you as well I can tell."he said as she leaned on his arm and he hugged her close.

"Did you know you were looseing her?""yes deep down I did but Jen...your mother and IWere married.. Your ony dating." "I know dad..." "you'll figure this all out Jen." "thanks dad." he didnt like her tears but knew this would happen one day.

-

"Jen...we'll find you just hang on" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

a/n yeah im finially copying this from DEviantart and catching your guys up -_-


	14. Chapter 14

Jim had been looking every where asking dozens of people all around the town of Bablen but no one had herd about 'Captain Scroop' or they were too scared to admit it. Fustraighted and tired he went into a tavern and sat down when he was approached by a large stone man much like Arrow only more gruff and edged looking. "I hears ye wanna know about Cap'm Scroop ?" "Yes?" Jim replied hesitant of this man .  
>"I was 'is first mate till he kicked me off de ship fer trying ta let dat girl go.." Jim interest peeked . "Jen?" "Dat was 'er name? Never would tell me 'er name..silent type Yet fiesty." "where is she?" "they are headin' to the Cygneous Cross. it's about three days from here ye hurry ye may can catch 'em." "Thank you!" Jim has never trusted a pirate well other than silver.<br>Jim payed for his drink and ran out and all the way to the hotel they were staying in and burst into Amelia's and Delbert's room where the captain was reading over a map and Delbert has passed out in a recliner.

"James what in the world?" "Captain! I know where Jen is!" Amelia ear's shot up and her interest peeked.  
>"Go on man out with it!" "I ran into Scroop's ex-first mate and he said they were heading for the Cygneous Cross." "The Cygneous Cross? Why we passed that on our way to-" Then Amelia and Jim both exclaimed , "Treasure Planet!"<p>

"By george! That blasted pirate thinks the treasure is still there...Delbert!" The poor sleeping Doctor was surprised and fell from his seat yelping. "Amelia what is it-Jim?"

"We know where Jeanine is there heading to the Cygneous Cross you are familiar with that area are you not darling?" "Y-yes I am but why are they going there , its only a small trading posts here and there the rest is pretty boring."

"Treasure planet." Jim said and delbert's eyes widen . "B-but it's gone?" "We know that , Jen knows that but Scroop does not and if they get there with her and it's no longer there-" Amelia stopped ears flatten. "No we shall find her it shall not come to that." she said regaining her composer.

"James go tell the Arrows' we know where there daughter is." 

Jim walked two doors down where he knew Christina and Arrow were and knocked . Christina of course answered the door. "Jim ?" she whispered . "Mrs. Arrow , we've located Jen."

"Is she alright? ""I don't know ma'am.. but we're heading out a-s-a-p to find her. " It amazed Christina how mature Jim could act at such a young age. "Alright I'll pack." "Is Arrow even well enough to travel? " "No but...he will anyway... I know him."  
>Jim knodded and turned to leave when she called from behind him , "Jim..I'm sorry for what happen the other day. You know me slapping you and all.." He tuned back and faced her. " "I's alright.. I had no place to say that but I do love Jen.." "As do I , I may not show it but she's my only baby."<p>

Jim now seen Christina wasn't much different from his own mother. Because despite the fact she devoiced mister Arrow she was still Jen's mother. and did care enough but Jim hadden't taken the time to see the woman's own hurt over her daughter's dissapperance. "If you need...I can stay here. and we can talk about this."  
>"Thank you..i'd like that." She smiled gently it reminded him of Jen when her father was lost to the black hole. She stepped out and they went out and down to the cafateria to talk things out.<p>

"You know when I left I didnt want to .." "then why did you ?" "I was trapped... I loved my husband and daughter but the world didn't want me too." "It didn't mean you had to listen." "I know..but have regreated it ever since the day I left...but I couldn't stand the thought of how Jen felt about me.." "Jen really loves you.." she told me so. "thank you Jim.. you dont know how much I needed to hear that...Im glad she found someone like you.."

"Im glad to I got to meet you as well.." "Well I suppose I need to get ready so we may depart quickly.." "Yes ma'am."with that the two departed waysfeeling a bit better about each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim had been looking every where asking dozens of people all around the town of Bablen but no one had herd about 'Captain Scroop' or they were too scared to admit it. Fustraighted and tired he went into a tavern and sat down when he was approached by a large stone man much like Arrow only more gruff and edged looking. "I hears ye wanna know about Cap'm Scroop ?" "Yes?" Jim replied hesitant of this man .  
>"I was 'is first mate till he kicked me off de ship fer trying ta let dat girl go.." Jim interest peeked . "Jen?" "Dat was 'er name? Never would tell me 'er name..silent type Yet fiesty." "where is she?" "they are headin' to the Cygneous Cross. it's about three days from here ye hurry ye may can catch 'em." "Thank you!" Jim has never trusted a pirate well other than silver.<br>Jim payed for his drink and ran out and all the way to the hotel they were staying in and burst into Amelia's and Delbert's room where the captain was reading over a map and Delbert has passed out in a recliner.

"James what in the world?" "Captain! I know where Jen is!" Amelia ear's shot up and her interest peeked.  
>"Go on man out with it!" "I ran into Scroop's ex-first mate and he said they were heading for the Cygneous Cross." "The Cygneous Cross? Why we passed that on our way to-" Then Amelia and Jim both exclaimed , "Treasure Planet!"<p>

"By george! That blasted pirate thinks the treasure is still there...Delbert!" The poor sleeping Doctor was surprised and fell from his seat yelping. "Amelia what is it-Jim?"

"We know where Jeanine is there heading to the Cygneous Cross you are familiar with that area are you not darling?" "Y-yes I am but why are they going there , its only a small trading posts here and there the rest is pretty boring."

"Treasure planet." Jim said and delbert's eyes widen . "B-but it's gone?" "We know that , Jen knows that but Scroop does not and if they get there with her and it's no longer there-" Amelia stopped ears flatten. "No we shall find her it shall not come to that." she said regaining her composer.

"James go tell the Arrows' we know where there daughter is." 

Jim walked two doors down where he knew Christina and Arrow were and knocked . Christina of course answered the door. "Jim ?" she whispered . "Mrs. Arrow , we've located Jen."

"Is she alright? ""I don't know ma'am.. but we're heading out a-s-a-p to find her. " It amazed Christina how mature Jim could act at such a young age. "Alright I'll pack." "Is Arrow even well enough to travel? " "No but...he will anyway... I know him."  
>Jim knodded and turned to leave when she called from behind him , "Jim..I'm sorry for what happen the other day. You know me slapping you and all.." He tuned back and faced her. " "I's alright.. I had no place to say that but I do love Jen.." "As do I , I may not show it but she's my only baby."<p>

Jim now seen Christina wasn't much different from his own mother. Because despite the fact she devoiced mister Arrow she was still Jen's mother. and did care enough but Jim hadden't taken the time to see the woman's own hurt over her daughter's dissapperance. "If you need...I can stay here. and we can talk about this."  
>"Thank you..i'd like that." She smiled gently it reminded him of Jen when her father was lost to the black hole. She stepped out and they went out and down to the cafateria to talk things out.<p>

"You know when I left I didnt want to .." "then why did you ?" "I was trapped... I loved my husband and daughter but the world didn't want me too." "It didn't mean you had to listen." "I know..but have regreated it ever since the day I left...but I couldn't stand the thought of how Jen felt about me.." "Jen really loves you.." she told me so. "thank you Jim.. you dont know how much I needed to hear that...Im glad she found someone like you.."

"Im glad to I got to meet you as well.." "Well I suppose I need to get ready so we may depart quickly.." "Yes ma'am."with that the two departed waysfeeling a bit better about each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon they were getting ready to land on the Cygneous Cross Nathan threw in some cloths for Jen to put over hers. "What's this for?" "So no one will know whom you are Miss. Arrow." Jen looked at him but placed on the mans shirt and baggy kackis. "now pull your hair up and place it under the bandana. Jen knew what they were trying to do they were trying to make her look like a guy.

She looked in the mirror and thought , 'I look nothing like a guy..maybe if I was thirteen or twelve.' But being a girl of nearly seventeen she was too much a grown woman to hide. "Close enough." Nathan said leading her out. Jen grabbed a piece of rope and tied it around her wast hiding a flintlock and pocket knife under it. "Well , well well what happen to the raven beauty , hope your comfortable missss Arrow. " Scroop's slithering voice said.

Her dark eyes glared him down his bright golden ones reflecting off. "Misssster Granger take care of thisssss one will ye?" "Aye sir." Nate had a look just as dark as scroops. That worried Jen as he tugged on her arm. "where are we going?" she asked as the went through town. "Were pick us up a new first mate since the last one wanted you to get away."

"I'm not helping you find Treasure Planet." Jen knew if she told them it was destroyed they'd kill her on the spot. "Oh you will Jeanine you will weather you like it or not." "What d you mean?" "We have ways to make people talk." "You don't seem like the torcher type of man Mr. Nathan. " "I'm not I cannot harm a female , but you do have a family. You have an ill father do you not? And your mother? What about your God-parents? And lets not forget that boy friend of yours."

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!" Jen stopped walking but he gabbed her arm again. "Then be a good girl and tell us. And no harm will come of them trust me." "You mean that?" Jen really didn't trust Nate as far as she could throw him but she had too try. "I do if you promise me not to run." "she only knodded she wasnt going to promise."  
>They went into a Tavern called 'One chance' it was full of gruff looking men , Jen knew more then likely were pirates , thevies and swindlers. "Sit here." Nathan comanded of her making her sit down in a corner booth. "Don't talk to no one." he urged for her safety. Jen sat there all alone , cross legged and sipping her water. she read a sign that read<strong> : No women allowed! <strong>

'Thats why im dressed as a guy..' she thought pulling her over sized coat over her more. She placed her face in her hands as she rubbed her temples. the smoke in the room was in toxicating and thick She could hardly see anyone Cigar smell filled her senses.  
>thenshe herd someone say , "Hello , a glass a water please..and i'm looking for someone my girlfriend...Jen Arrow?" "Sorry son I been in here aint no females allowed in here." "Jim!" she said louder than she hoped but he didn't hear her. she couldn't see over her hat but she seen two feet and white and gold pants. "May I sit here?" 'Jim!' She scooted over. "Jeeze what-a-day." he said . "What you here for?" "My girlfriend was taken by pirates..I'll do anything to get her back!"<p>

"Really?" "Yes she's she's special ya know.." "Well your special too." she said in her normal voice and looked up. "Jen!" "Hiya Jim." "what are you doing here?" "One of my captures brought me here he is in the back.." "c'mon lets get out of here!" He took her hand. "Jim he'll come after you guys if I go.. ""Jen we'll fix that your parents miss you your dad needs you!" She thought about it and said , "Alright lets go but quickly Nathan will be back soon!"

"Nathan?" "C'mon." they got up and walked to the door when they herd " Hey!" both turned and seen Nathan standing there." "You know him?" "thats him lets go. "she grabbed his hand and they ran quickly removing her clothing and picking up a duffle back she dropped off outside they ran into a desertied building for her to get back in her Interstellar uniform. "What do we do now Jim?" "We-" "We aren't doing anything." Both looked up and gasped there standing was Nathan with a gun drawn and he didn't look too happy.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nathan! How did you-" Jen started. "find you?I'm not stupid this is the ONLY empty building ."

Jen and Jim looked at one another then back to Nathan who had his gun now clicked and ready to shoot. "Nathan why can't you just go on!"

"I can't if Scroop found out I betrayed him it'd be the end of me!" "Then don't tell him you don't have to-You already did didn't you..."

"Thatsss right ." Scroops slithering form came up behind nate. "Hello Cabin boy." he hissed to Jim. Causeing him to glare.

"Scroop! " he snapped. "I'll take of yuns in a moment but firssst." He back handed Nate. Nathan looked wide eyed at scroop."Captain w-what-" "oh ssshut up you think I want to keep a ssssniveling worthlesssss thing sssuch asssssss you! Especally a ssspy!" Scroop raised his gun up to shoot him but Nathan was quicker.

He kicked the gun out of Scroops hand and wrestled him off. Suddenly several more pirates stormed in. A fight broke out . Jim got back up into a corner suddenly the pirate was shot down. Nathan was standing there smirking. "ISA for the for the win." he said reaching down to help him up. "ooh rah." Jim smirked back. "Jim!" jen yelled and they seen she was was being held down.

"Put down ye guys guns." He said pointing the gun at Jen. "Don't do it Jim!" Jim and nathan dropped them and got held down as well.

"Sssstupid love sssick human!" he pointes the gun and clicked it back.

"Jen!" Jim yelled. When a gun shot filled the air it wasn't Jen who was shot it was Scroop.

Everyone stopped and look there stood Arrow barely but there he was. "Can't you stay out of trouble Jeanine." "dad what are you doing here?" "What does it look like Jeanine , well always have each other dear you know that. Now then," he looked at the pirates holding her. "I think you have something of mine." they instantly let go of Jen and ran then the ones who were holding jim and nathan did too.  
>"Daddy what are you even doing up-" "Jen if I haddn't where would you be...Your hurt." Arrow said while noticing her wrist was purple. "When did that happen aah well could be worst."She said binding it tightly.<p>

She smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back . "Aw how ssssweet." everyone looked to see Scroop standing up Gun pointed at them ready to go. But before he could do anything else something or someone jumped and attacked him.  
>"Christina!" Arrow yelled. "mom!" "Ssssso thissss isss yourss?" Scroop said flipping Chrstina over knocking her out instantly. Jim ran over and accually started fighting Scroop. Jim went to land a punch on Scroop but Scroop grabbed his arm in his claws and snapped it causing Jim to fall in pain. Nathan and Jen went to help him he dropped and cage down on htem. "well this was unexpected." Nath said looking up causing Jim and Jen to glare at him.<p>

Arrow stood up and said , "Scroop you dare touch any of them-" "You'll what Arrow? Fall into another black hole?" "If I remember correctly you cut my life line!""Never took you for much of a family man Arrow , geusss I wasss wrong...sssshoulda know along with thisss ssssnivling brat of a daughter there wasss another."

Scroop struck Arrow first hitting his shins dropping him quickly. "Whatsss the matter not feeling well? " "Dad!" Suddenly Jim's belt turned into a little pink blob. "Morph." Jen thought for a moment. "Morph turn in a hack saw." Jen started sawing away at the bars quickly as she could with her injured wrist.

Scroop seen he had Arrow beat and went back to the cage where he had Jim ,Jen , Christina and Nathan. He quickly spotted Jen trying to cut out and went over and grabbed her colar. "You are more trouble than your worth!" He lifted up the gun for the third time at Jen but as he pulled the tigger Arrow pushed him both falling to the ground.  
>Scroop got back up but Nathan had finished cutting the bars through and had grabbed his gun aiming at Scroop. "You gonna ssshoot me boy?" Nathan had a quick smile about him and shot the celing above Scroop causing it to fall on him. "Na I still want to be able to take ya back in Interstellar so they queen can finish ya off."<br>"Dad!" Everyone looked at Arrow who had yet to move"Dad she called again. nothing came from him alll was still...

a/n cliff hanger... D:


	18. Chapter 18

Jen went over to her father who was lying on the ground. "dad?" She knelt down and touched his shoulder. Christina who had now woken up knelt beside her. "dad c'mon.." "Jeanine..I think-" Christina started to her daughter. "No! no." there was a small wound in his side toward the ribs. "I'm sorry dad.. tried." she mumbled into her hands as Jim put his arms around her.  
>"Alton , please if you can hear me please wake up...Jen needs you , I need you..I love you. I'm sorry what I did but the truth is I left because I was stupid. nothing you did I was scared. but the truth is I love you so much." "T-thats the most touching thing I ever herd you say Christina." "Alton! H-how?" He sat up slowly. "Laser proof vests work rather well do they not."<p>

"But you bleeding?" "Na made to look that way." He smirked at the confused woman. Her confusion turned to anger and she smacked his shoulder. "ow hey to seconds ago I was a dying person." "Dad." Jen nearly tackled him to the ground. "You didn't just try Jen , you suceeded." she smiled gently "you need to quite playing hero and get treated you know." jen smirked.

"Your telling me. I'm getting to old to play hero."He stood slowly and looked at Jim and Nathan. "You did good." "Thank you sir." Jim said. Nathan looked at Jen and asked , "why didn't you tell me your father was First Leuteniant Alton Arrow?" "Why didn't you tell me you were a cadet at Interstellar ?" "looks like we're even." He said pulling out his transmitter from his coat pocket. "Time to go home." He said calling his superior officers telling them he had Scroop.

Later that evening the three cadet's watched Scroop get carried away by naval officers. "Will we see ya?" Jim asked. "We go the same school bro I'll be around." "So your a spy?" Jim asked. "eh we prefer the title 'special forces'." Jim made a silent Oh sound. "But for now I must be off. Later you guys." "Later Nate." "Bye." Jim took jen by the hand and they walked over towards the docks.  
>Christina walked beside Alton , "So..are we clear now?" She asked. He didn't say a word but placed an arm around her pulling her close. "I love you Christina. And I want ," He pulled something from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "My wedding band." She looked up into his eyes as he smiled. "Will you re-marry me?" she smiled widely and said , "Yes , Yes I will!" He kissed her as they hugged one another they herd , " Well , Well , well look here Jim things get more heated we'll have to leave. Let's keep it PG here you guys."<br>They looked to see Jen smiling from ear to ear then coming to them and hugged each one. Then Christina said , "alton...I'll only re-marry you on one condition." Alton and Jen looked at her with confused expresstions . "If Jen is alright with it." All eyes were on Jen now she replied , " Mom , you and dad getting back together has been my dream since you divorced. Most would think I'd say no and maybe I should ... but of course i'm fine with it."Christina took her daughters hands into hers and said I promise I'll be a better mother then I was."  
>Jen smiled as she went over to Jim taking his hand they walked back onto the ship.<p> 


End file.
